


spiders are not to feel

by saltyblossom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyblossom/pseuds/saltyblossom
Summary: this was the first thing they told me





	

"spiders are not supposed to feel."

 

it is a logical statement, isn't it? i look around at the faces of distorted horror, and forget they are victims. i see my targets and i obliterate them if i am given the orders to do so. my dress is as red as the blood of the men i have killed.

"spiders are deceptive by nature."

a man wears all black, peering down at me. his face is hard, years of hard work and missions wearing upon what might have been a once youthful face. he reaches his hand out towards me, setting aside his arrows. i question his actions.

 

"spiders kill without thinking. it is survival. it is their nature."

 

the people here are strange, i remember. one was cocky, the other pure, another cold and dark. his eye patch caught my attention, but not nearly as much as the quiet man in the back as i was introduced, watching me silently before exiting the room. who would have thought he was the one to be the most powerful strength wise, with his slumping posture and timid voice. 

 

"spiders do not make companions. they do not care of their own species. once the offspring has been created, the mother leaves and the father is no where to be seen."

 

i do not remember family. i do remember the loose terms of mother and father i used for ones who controlled me, but i knew that it was just their way of making me feel as if i was important. i've killed and i've cried countless times, but years of that kind of life doesn't go away. it's stains you. the best thing you can do is open the closet of skeletons and let destiny do the rest.

 

"can you wipe out that much red?"

 

no. i should have said no when i was asked, but i was simply trying to appear weak. or was this truth? because regardless of how many lessons i have been taught, and how many times i've reassured myself, i feel as if i will always be a killer. no matter how many missions, or good deeds i do, that question continues to haunt me.

"spiders are unpredictable...they are not to be trusted."


End file.
